Suddenly I See
by Shinara66
Summary: ** SPOILERISH** Based on the promo pics from 8x06. This is my take on how Callie addresses certain issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Suddenly I See(1/2)

**Author:** Shinara66

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: ** SPOILERISH**** Based on the promo pics from 8x06. This is my take on how Callie addresses certain issues.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** So, yes, after 3, nearly 4 months I'm back with a short story. lol. I'm not sure if I'll start writing again or if this was just something I had to get out of my head. The promo pics looked really promising and inspired me to try my hand at writing again. This is a little rough around the edges as I was getting back into the feel of things. I decided to post it as is and take whatever criticism comes with it. ha! I've had several ideas for new stories and even messaged a few of you about one in particular. Just consider this story my way of clearing the cobwebs of my muses inactivity. Also, before FunkyShaz57 asks, yes there will be sexy time in the next chapter. :PP Ahead of time, I'd like to thank everyone who reads and/or comments. This proved more challenging seeing as how I rarely ever wrote canon Calzona. Hope everyone enjoys regardless.

* * *

><p>Callie Torres was tired. Beyond tired. Actually, tired was probably an understatement for how she currently felt. The previous night had been much like any other for her the past few months. If she had thought being awakened by her pager was a shock to her sleep cycle, having to adjust to mid-night feedings, diaper changes, and the sounds of a baby monitor throughout the night had taught her otherwise.<p>

That wasn't to say she, in any way, detested being a mother. In fact, she adored it. Loved it. Cherished it.

The problem was that she, also, adored, loved, and cherished her sleep. Having Arizona split the ups and downs with her helped. Callie couldn't get over how much she absolutely loved mommy Arizona. Her wife was amazing with Sofia. The way her eyes would light up when she was around their tiny bundle of joy always managed to catch Callie in the chest.

She couldn't think of a more perfect sight in all the world.

Rolling over, Callie reached for the warm body of her wife. The other thing motherhood was depriving her of, along with her sleep, was quality time with a certain blonde headed peds surgeon. Trying to maintain a three parent relationship with Mark, working around scheduling conflicts at the hospital, and taking care of a tiny, tiny human all came together to form a cosmic design that, effectively, left Callie with very little time to spend with Arizona.

It was frustrating.

But, that was all going to change. Today. Callie had the day off and Arizona was only expected to oversee a quick surgery of Karev's that morning. Mark had agreed to watch Sofia until his shift started later in the evening.

Everything was perfect. Except for the lack of warmth that was supposed to be next to her in bed. Pushing the black and white blinders away from her eyes, Callie scanned the spot meant to be holding her wife. Apart from a light impression in the sheets, there was no sign of the other woman. The clock across from her on the nightstand displayed the time as slightly past ten.

Callie sighed and propped herself up on the pillows that rested against the headboard. Her mind worked sluggishly to clear the fuzz from her sleep addled brain.

"Morning sleepy head!" Arizona's voice cut into the room, suddenly. "I made you breakfast in bed!"

Before Callie could smile at the gesture, or acknowledge how beautiful she thought Arizona looked, another voice came from outside the room.

"Hey, I helped. Don't take all the credit, Robbins."

Mark Sloan entered behind Arizona and made a bee line for the bed.

The bed Callie was currently lying in.

The bed she shared with Arizona.

Her wife.

"Whatever, Sloan. You sliced the strawberries for me. I'm sure Calliope will take heart in that knowledge." Arizona retorted with a small smile on her lips before maneuvering the tray in her hands to the bed.

"I work wonders with the hands that cut those strawberries." Mark said, tossing his feet up on the mattress.

Arizona placed the wooden tray over Callie's outstretched legs and smiled at her ability to balance everything. Taking a seat across from Mark, she picked up a fork and a knife and began listing the items she'd prepared.

"So, as you already know, Mark cut you some fresh strawberries. I made you an omelet and even put this weird green stuff on it that you like. There's also..."

Callie could do nothing but stare at her wife as if she'd grown a third eye. The other woman's words drowned inside her head and became lost in the sea of confusion playing live in front of her. Arizona seemed not to take notice of her state and instead continued to talk and joke with Mark. Occasionally, she would nod at something the man said and then throw her head back in laughter.

Callie felt like she'd awakened in the Twilight Zone. This wasn't how she'd envisioned spending the day with Arizona. It was supposed to be the two of them. Just the two of them. Mark was supposed to be across the hall in his own apartment.

He was not supposed to be in her bed.

He was not supposed to be talking and joking and being all buddy-buddy with her wife.

He was not supposed to be intruding on, what should have been, a special moment between herself and Arizona.

Noticing her lack of a response, Arizona stopped talking to Mark about whether or not there was anything more to Xena and Gabrielle's relationship and turned her attention to her.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" she asked, brow furrowing slightly.

"Come on, Torres, we worked hard on this for you." Mark put in.

"_I_ worked hard on this. You just sliced the strawberries."

"And they are pretty pleasing to look at, aren't they, Robbins?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't talking about the strawberries, anymore?"

Callie listened to the two of them for another moment before finally speaking up.

"Why?" she asked, looking from one set of blue eyes to another.

"Because he's Mark, Callie. You know he can make anything into a dirty joke." Arizona responded, thinking Callie's question stemmed from her previous repartee with Mark.

"Like you don't find the strawberries pleasing to look at!" the older man cried out, the end of his words turning into a small chuckle.

Callie felt a headache coming on. She could barely get a word in between the two of them going back and forth. All she wanted to do was crawl back under her duvet and cuddle up with her wife.

"That's not what I meant!" she barked, harshly, silencing the two people in bed with her.

Both Arizona and Mark looked sheepish at her outburst. When she was sure she had their attention, she pushed the tray holding her breakfast away from herself and brought her gaze back to Arizona.

"Why did you do all of this?" she asked.

"Well, you have that really big surgery tomorrow and Mark and I thought-"

"Mark and you?"

"Yes, Mark and I thought we would do something special for you. You know, give you a nice, relaxing day before your big day!"

Callie turned her eyes to Mark and noticed the smug grin on his face. Nodding, he scratched at his growing beard before, "No need to thank us. It's what we're here for."

What? Callie couldn't wrap her mind around the sickening idiocy around her. Was the world playing a joke on her? Since when was she married to Mark? She was married to Arizona. Arizona was around to do simple things like breakfast in bed. Not Mark.

He was only around to babysit so Callie could have hot lesbian sex with her wife.

The two of them, together, made Callie's stomach churn. Shaking her head, she glanced back at the food the two of them had prepared for her. Something had to give. Her perfect morning was shaping up to be anything but.

The sound of a pager beeping kept her from voicing her growing concerns.

"Crap." Arizona blurted out as she quickly got off the bed and ran towards the bathroom. "Alex's surgery was bumped up an hour." she called out. "I'm ten minutes late, already. Mark's going to keep you company while I'm gone."

When she reemerged from the bathroom, Callie noticed she'd exchanged her loose green shirt for a more snug blue one.

"Don't worry, Sofia's already been fed and is fast asleep." Mark said in his usual dry tone before resting back on the pillows next to Callie.

"But-"Callie started.

"I'll be back soon."

With that, Arizona turned and left Callie alone with Mark.

In bed.

Their bed.

She could barely fathom all the things that were wrong with that. Arizona had left without even kissing her goodbye. What should have been a few moments alone, between the two of them, had instead turned into a nightmare with Mark being the star of the picture.

Callie stared at the door of her bedroom and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"So," Mark started, stretching the length of the bed, "wanna give Sofia a little sister or brother while Robbins is out?"

Scoffing, Callie turned an angry set of eyes on the man.

"Mark, get the hell out of my room!"

"Ah, come on. I was only joking. Though, if you wanted to, I wouldn't be opposed."

Fuming now, Callie pulled the pillows out from behind Mark causing the older man's head to hit the headboard.

"On second thought, just get out of my apartment."

"But-"

_"Now!"_

* * *

><p>Callie entered her apartment and smiled when she noticed Arizona in the kitchen, behind the island. After the other woman had left earlier that morning, Callie had decided to take advantage of her free time. The expensive brown leather jacket that hugged her body was the product of her current level of stress.<p>

Arizona, upon noticing her arrival, quickly made her way across the living area.

"Hmm, new jacket?" she smirked, coming to stand in front of Callie.

Instead of answering, Callie grabbed Arizona around the waist and pulled their bodies closer together.

"You like?" she asked in a slightly lower voice than before.

Arizona ran her hands along the inside of the material in question and smoothed them down over the open flaps. She watched Callie's eyes darken at her touch.

"Yeah, I like a lot. You look gorgeous in it."

Pulling her wife tighter against her, Callie smiled and licked her lips.

"I look even better out of it."

Before Arizona could come up with a witty retort, Callie's lips were on hers in a desperate rush. She could feel the need for a different kind of connection in the embrace. Turning her head, she firmly grasped the lapels of Callie's new leather and deepened their kiss. Just as she felt herself being pushed backwards toward the couch, a voice brought her back to reality.

"Alright, I got her back to sleep but she didn't make it easy."

Mark's voice floated across the apartment from Sofia's room. Noticing the display of affection in front of him, Mark stopped and a sly smile lit up his features.

"Now,_ that's_ what I'm talking about. So much better than porn."

Callie and Arizona separated and turned in his direction. A dark look of annoyance spread across Callie's face.

"Please, continue. Just pretend I'm not here." Mark pleaded.

"Like that's possible." Callie grumbled, walking away from Arizona and making for Sofia's nursery.

* * *

><p>When next she returned to Mark and Arizona, after spending some much needed time with her daughter, Callie was greeted with yet another reason to make her skin crawl. Both Mark and Arizona were laughing and talking while dancing around one another to music, Callie surmised, must have been in their heads.<p>

She watched them both go about their tasks, all the while maintaining their friendly air. Mark, his back facing Callie moved around Arizona and, in passing, placed a hand on the small of her wife's back.

The surge of jealousy that flared inside Callie at the sight was unexpected. She could feel her heart beating more quickly in her chest and a hot sweat seemed to break out all over her body. Jealousy wasn't a new emotion for her. She'd felt it in one form or another all of her life. Whether that jealousy had come about due to ex lovers or other doctors or her sister, Aria, made no difference.

Jealousy was jealousy. It was the same no matter how it chose to present itself.

Or so Callie had thought.

The emotion pumping through her veins was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She thought back over her relationship with Arizona and wondered if she'd ever felt jealousy where her wife was concerned.

The answer was no. Callie had never worried about anyone else hitting on Arizona or touching her or, in any way, flirting with her. It wasn't that she thought her wife unattractive or undesirable. Quite the opposite.

Somehow, though, in dating a woman Callie had missed the part that stated she could feel jealousy just as easily. Arizona had always made it clear that she was crazy about her. About them. That had given Callie a sense of security and so she'd never worried about the reverse side of that equation.

When Africa had happened and Arizona had returned, Callie had been too caught up in guarding her heart and dealing with being pregnant to notice how Arizona had become very familiar with jealousy

Jealousy over Mark.

What she couldn't see before was blindingly clear and evident to her now. Mark's hands on Arizona's body, however friendly, made Callie's teeth grind against each other. Sensing her presence, both of the other people in the apartment turned around and caught her flustered stance.

"The woman of the hour." Mark said, resting his hands on the counter top.

Arizona came to stand next to him and their closeness only heightened Callie's immense and invidious feelings. Mark, oblivious as to what the glower on his friend's face alluded to, leaned over and removed the lid of a sterling silver pot.

"We made your favorite." he said, looking pleased with himself. "Don't ya think you kind of lucked out with me and Robbins here?"

Arizona smiled wildly, trying to diffuse the tension she could see in the set of Callie's shoulders.

"Yay!" she said, a tad bit too much perk going into the word.

Callie sighed and walked over to the couch. Shrugging out of her jacket, she tossed the garment aside and rolled up her sleeves.

"This is insane. It's insane and it's kind of gross in a weird polygamy kind of way." she started, moving to stand in front of Mark and Arizona.

"I don't know when the two of you decided to become the newer version of Cristina and Meredith, but it's annoying and it needs to stop."

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but was unsure how to handle the obvious vehemency lacing his best friend's words.

"Mark, your apartment is across the hall. You agreed to watch Sofia for us so that we could spend some time together"

"We are spending time together." Mark said.

"Not us, you idiot! _Us!_" she said, indicating herself and Arizona.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Arizona said nothing. She kept her eyes locked on Callie and tried to exude a sense of perplexity.

"So, I'm just gonna head to the hospital early. I guess."

Mark walked around the island and sidestepped Callie's very agitated form. Her arms, crossed over her chest, spoke of her aggravated mentality. As Mark reached the door, he turned his head and looked back over his shoulder. Arizona was still standing in the kitchen looking unsure while Callie refused to turn around and watch him depart.

Opening the door, he sighed his confusion and left his friends' apartment.

The silence lingered a moment longer. Callie inhaled deeply and tried to release her feelings in the heavy exhale. Arizona shuffled her feet and opened her mouth to speak but the sound of a crying infant kept her from doing so.

_"Really?"_ Callie asked, rhetorically, looking up at the ceiling. A humorous and very wry chuckle left her mouth before she turned and made her way to Sofia's room.

* * *

><p>The following day proved to be one of the most challenging of her career. Her surgery had been more complex and time consuming than she'd originally thought. Several times during, she'd thought the entire thing a lesson in frivolity. After an extra two hours in the E.R, Callie was finally ready to head home. Though it was late, she was hoping for a few moments alone with Arizona. If Callie could just get one hour, alone, with her wife, she knew it would work wonders on her frowny mood.<p>

Maybe she would cook for the two of them. Arizona's dinner for her the night before had nearly gone to ruin after her verbal spat with Mark. Perhaps she could repay her wife by preparing something light for the two of them.

* * *

><p>When she entered her apartment, she was surprised to find it empty. There was no smiling blonde to greet her or even the cooing sounds of a newborn. The silence that hung on the air was stifling to Callie. Walking to her bedroom, she quickly changed into something more comfortable and walked to the kitchen.<p>

As she was pulling out a few glasses for herself and Arizona, she noticed a note on the counter.

_Calliope,_

_Went to Mark's to sit with Sofia. Text me when you get home._

_Love, Arizona._

Callie immediately felt conflicting emotions tugging at her insides. On one hand, she found it endearing and adorable that her wife chose to spend her evening looking after their daughter even though it was Mark's weekend. On the other hand, she felt the familiar pang of jealousy well up inside her knowing that, by extension, Arizona was also spending extra time with Mark.

When she'd expressed a desire for the two of them to become friends, this wasn't exactly what she'd meant. She'd wanted the two of them to be civil around each other instead of constantly bickering and acting childish. She'd wanted everyone to be happy and to be able to get along.

Now that she had her wish, Callie found that it wasn't turning out to be anything like she'd hoped. Arizona had lunch with Mark nearly everyday, often times to the exclusion of Callie herself! The blonde invited Mark over for breakfast and dinner. The two blue eyed surgeons talked about their favorite celebrities, shared drinks at The Emerald Bar after their shifts, played cards in the Attendings Lounge and, now, were serving Callie breakfast in bed.

Together.

As a unit.

It was perverse to Callie.

Didn't the two of them know how to draw the line on where their friendship together ended and where her relationship with Arizona began? She was married for crying out loud! She was entitled to spending uninterrupted time alone with her wife! Time that didn't include Mark Sloan.

Opening the refrigerator, Callie grabbed the six pack she'd picked up a few days before and placed it on the island top. Cooking would calm her nerves. She'd prepare a salad and maybe a quick chicken dish before texting Arizona. The night could still be salvaged.

She had to believe that.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Arizona called, entering her apartment and eying Callie in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, baby. I thought I would cook for you and we could-"

"Great. Food. I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Mark asked, coming in behind Arizona and shutting the door.

Callie watched him place the carrier that held their daughter on the couch. Sofia scrunched her face up and waved her hands in front of her face before yawning widely. The innocence in the act softened Callie's face for moment. Arizona smiled at noticing the expression.

"You didn't have to cook, Calliope."

"I wanted to. It's nothing fancy." the Latina said, returning her attention to Arizona. "I wanted us to have a nice night in." she continued, her words softer and spoken in a lower voice.

Mark walked around the two of them and reached for a beer sitting on the top of the island.

"Fancy or not. It's just what I needed." he said, unscrewing the cap on his drink and taking a long pull from it.

Callie was at her wits end. Did Mark not notice his own behavior? Did he honestly have no idea that he was intruding on her relationship with Arizona? A partnership, a marriage, consisted of two people.

_Two._

Not three.

What made him, or hell even Arizona, think that she wanted him around every second of every day? They worked together, lived in the same apartment building, and shared a child. She didn't need any more Mark Sloan in her life. What she did need was more Arizona Robbins. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to catch even a nanosecond of time alone with her wife lately. Every time she thought the two of them would be able to have a lazy morning in bed or a quiet dinner at home, Mark was there to kill the mood and infuriate her all the more.

Enough was enough. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Mark, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be across the hall, spending time with your daughter."

Mark looked at Arizona who had come to stand next time him across from Callie.

"Well, I was. I mean, I am. Robbins came over and we watched the game and then she invited me over for dinner. Now, I'm spending time with our daughter and my two baby mamas."

Callie bit her lip and turned her gaze on her wife.

"You invited him over?"

The blonde swallowed her rising panic and shrugged at the taller woman.

"What's the big deal? He is our baby's father and he seemed lonely. I thought you'd like to have a nice family dinner."

Callie clasped her hands in front of herself and took a deep breath. She could feel her jaw tighten at Arizona's words.

_Family._

She and Mark and Arizona shared a child together. They were all friends. That didn't make them a family. She supposed, in a way, they were a modern family for Sofia. That was the extent of her view on that subject. When she thought of her family, she thought her daughter and her wife. Not Mark.

Mark was her friend, the father of her child. That didn't make him her family. That didn't entitle him to family dinners every night or wake up calls with breakfast or monopolizing her wife's time. She'd had a one night stand with the man and the entire time she'd thought of Arizona! She and Mark were not in love, had never been in love, and were never going to be in love.

Callie was in love with _Arizona_. Even when she'd been hurt and lost, she'd always loved the other woman. Her life and her family were with Arizona. Not Mark. The occasional dinner or lunch in the cafeteria or movie night were fine with Callie. She did value Mark's friendship.

Having to fight for a moment alone with Arizona was not okay. She and the smaller woman had not had minute to themselves the last month and a half. She missed cozy cuddles on the couch and warm snuggles in their bed. She missed spontaneous kisses and heated make out sessions. Most of all, she missed sex with her wife. It wasn't just the physical release that she craved, it was the emotional connection that seemed to always leave her breathless and in awe.

Mark always being around was interfering with her life in more ways than one. It was time to put her foot down on her wife's and best friend's budding friendship.

"Okay..."she said slowly trying to calm her nerves. "Let's get one thing straight. A family dinner, Arizona, is you and me."

Mark looked offended. "Hey, that's harsh Cal."

"No, it's not Mark. It's the truth. You and I are friends who had a lonely night of pity sex."

Arizona scrunched her face up but otherwise remained silent.

"Pity sex doesn't mean we're a family. We're friends. Friends who happened to not use protection because we were both drunk and missing the people we were in love with. We're friends who happened to become pregnant as a result of that night."

Placing her hands flat on the counter in front of her, Callie sighed and looked from Mark to Arizona.

"You are my family. _You_, Arizona Robbins. You are who I married. You are the person who made me feel good about myself. You're the person who gave up her dream to be a part of mine. You're my family. You and Sofia."

Arizona smiled. "You're my dream, Calliope. It's always been you. I thought...I just...well, didn't you want me to give Mark a chance?

"Um, Mark _is_ standing in the room, ya know?" the man said raising his eyebrows.

Callie ignored him. "Yes, Arizona, I did. I just didn't know that, in so doing, I'd have to fight for a moment alone with you."

A knowing smile spread across Arizona's face. Mark held up a hand and stopped his two friends from going any farther.

"Now, wait a minute. My being here has never been a problem. I've always come over for breakfast and kicked it with you guys after work. Hell, when you were pregnant, I practically _lived_ here! What's the problem all of a sudden? That time of the month?"

Callie pursed her lips and stepped away from the counter.

"You know what, Mark? You need to get a life. I can't be your everything. I'm your_ friend_ and Sofia's mother. That's all you get from me. You always being here _was_ a problem. I was just too blind to see it. We aren't the same people we were a few years ago. Or, at the very least, I'm not. I'm _married_ now, Mark. And, it's not a Vegas drunken fiasco like it was with George. We can't keep being each other's security blanket because I don't need you to do that for me. Not anymore. I have Arizona for that."

Mark gave her a hard and stern look. His jaw was jumping and the muscles in his throat were evident. Callie pointing out his flaws and shortcomings hurt. Hearing that his friend didn't need him in any given capacity was just salt on the wound.

"So, now I'm not needed? After everything we've been through? Is that it?"

Sighing, Callie ran a hand through her hair and met his eyes. "That's not what I'm saying, Mark. You know I need you. As a friend. As Sofia's father. What I also need is to be able to spend time with my wife without you constantly being around. You're smothering me."

Arizona, having been quiet all this time, interjected in an attempt to quell the brewing storm.

"Calliope, what do you want from us? I'm just trying to do what you asked me to. You've made it pretty clear that Mark comes with the package."

"Again, Mark_ is_ right here."

_"Shut up_, Mark." both women snapped in unison.

Callie sighed again and shook her head.

"I wanted the two of you to be civil! I wanted to be able to walk through the hospital without you both going at the other's throats! I didn't ask for you to make me breakfast in bed with Mark."

"I don't see what the problem is." Mark spoke over his friend. "I'm the father and you're my best friend. Robbins and I have come to an understanding and we both take care of you. What's the issue?"

Past being fed up with Mark's imbecilic tendencies, Callie squared her shoulders and gave him an even glare. Her eyes were dark and her stance rigid.

"I don't need you to take care of me! I don't want you to. Yes, you're the father. God, would you stop saying that? That doesn't mean you have to live in my ass every day! Be my friend, Mark. Be a good father to our daughter. Hell, be friendly with my wife but don't live your life through mine!"

Silence met the end of her rant. Both Mark and Arizona stared at her with wide eyes.

"You know what?" Callie continued, "I can't do this anymore tonight. Mark, go home. Call Lexie. Spend time with Sofia. I don't care. Just leave. Arizona?" The blonde looked up at her with a perplexed expression. "You can spend the rest of the night with me or you can go back with Mark and watch tv."

With that, the tall Latina turned around and headed towards her room. The door closing did little to shake the baffled looks from Mark and Arizona's faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so slight change in plan. Seeing as how I seem to be incapable of cutting things short and keeping things simple(lol), I've deiced to make this a 3 part story with chapter 3 being the *ahem* fun bit. Things got a bit more winded with this story than I'd planned. Also, I'm in the process of packing and getting ready to move, so time is a bit stretched. I'd like to thank everyone who gave me an overwhelming welcome back! It really meant more than I can express. I don't really like writing canon, but I wanted to thank all those who offered their comments and feedback on my attempt.

* * *

><p>Arizona remained standing in the kitchen for a moment longer after the crack of her bedroom door slamming signaled the end of her wife's rant. Mark, still looking bewildered and wide-eyed, blinked a few times and let his mouth hang agape.<p>

"Huh." he said without any inflection in his tone.

Arizona cut her eyes to the man standing next to her and then, again, to the door of her bedroom. Slowly, a smile began to form on her lips. With its birth her eyes, too, lit up and captured a delightful quality.

"So, Mark" she drawled. "Thanks for all your help. You did everything I had hoped."

Mark, finally deciding to move, looked to his left and down at Arizona.

"What?" he asked.

Arizona grabbed his elbow and started tugging on the older man's arm as she lead him to where Sofia sat in her carrier on the couch.

"Oh, nothing." she admonished. "You'll understand when you're married. For now, be a good daddy and take Sofia to your place. Her two mommies have some.._.things_ to...discuss."

Leaning down she easily lifted her daughter, carrier and all, and passed her to Mark.

"Now, don't waste anymore time over here, Marcus. You're the _father_, remember? You need to spend time with your little girl. Teach her how to fish. Teach her how to swing a bat. Teach her how to alter a woman's body parts with a scalpel."

Mark, again being led by the arm, could do little else but follow Arizona's direction. The look of confusion on his face was priceless as they neared the front door.

"Robbins, she's just a baby! I can't do any of that stuff with her!"

Opening the door, Arizona gently shoved Mark into the narrow hallway.

"Well, not my problem. As the father, it's your job to teach her all those things and more. So, _go_, teach! Be a father!"

With that, she slammed the door in Mark's face. Before the man could move an inch, or ever attempt to understand what had just happened, the blue door in front of him swung open again.

"Oh, by the way, Callie and I are going to be.._.talking_ for a good part of the night. It would probably be best if you didn't stop by again." The door started to close once more before Arizona popped her head out one last time. "You know what? Were I you, I'd turn the tv up super loud...you know, in case my and Callie's...talking gets a little out of hand. Goodnight!"

The door slammed shut.

Mark waited a moment.

The door didn't open again.

* * *

><p>Arizona took a deep breath and smoothed her hands down over her shirt. She attempted to wipe the mirthful glee off of her features and, instead, adopt an expression of hesitant inquisitiveness. Puffing out her cheeks, she slowly walked across the living room towards her bedroom.<p>

"Hey." she said softly when she opened the door.

Callie was lying on their bed with her arms crossed over her head on the pillows behind her. She glanced in Arizona's direction briefly before returning her gaze to the corner.

"Hey." she replied flatly.

Arizona stepped into the room and patted the outsides of her legs in a nervous gesture.

"Wanna tell me what all that was about?"

Callie rolled her eyes and her arms lowered to her chest. Still keeping her eyes focused on the far corner of the room, she slowly replied.

"I thought I was in a relationship with _you_. I thought _we_ got married. I didn't know I was gonna have to share you with Mark when I asked you to be friends with him."

Her tone was cold and decisive. The way she kept grinding her jaw told Arizona how upset she was. Despite the fact that she knew exactly how Callie felt, Arizona couldn't help toying with her wife a bit more. It was just too rich.

"Uh-huh." she said, noncommittally. "So, the fact that he's Sofia's father and he's a good dad, doesn't mean anything to you?"

Callie sat up and raised an eyebrow. "_What_? What does that have to do with us? Okay, so he's Sofia's father! The way he spouts that off at a moment's notice ensures that no one will forget it! That doesn't mean he has to be here _all_ the time or that we have to talk about him _everyday_!"

Walking closer to the bed, Arizona nodded and pursed her lips, attempting to keep her coy smile to herself.

"Well, you were the one going on about what a great father he was going to make before Sofia was even born. I thought you'd be happy that I could see the truth in that, now."

Rolling her eyes, Callie came up short. "Whatever. I just wanted to come home tonight to you. I wanted us to share dinner and spend some time together. But, no! You had the great idea to invite Mark over..._again_!"

"Well, he's been having a rough time with the whole Lexie and Jackson thing, you know? He seemed sad and lonely so I thought we could help!"

Arizona wasn't truly upset, nor was she as oblivious as she was leading Callie to believe. The arguments she was posing were the same points Callie had tried to get her to see when the two of them had been on opposite sides of the Mark issue. As hard as she'd tried over the years, Arizona had been unable to get her partner to see that boundaries had to be set between the two of them. Callie could still be a good friend to Mark, but she had to be able to draw a line on where that friendship sat in regard to her relationship with Arizona.

Callie got up quickly, obviously frustrated with the direction of their discussion, and pushed passed Arizona. Once back in the living room, she ran her hands over her face and sighed.

"You know what?" she started, seeing that her wife had followed her. "When is Mark _not_ having an issue with Lexie? He's messed things up over and over with her. Wallowing in it isn't going to help anyone. He can't rely on us to always give him his dignity back!"

Coming to stand a few feet in front of Callie, Arizona crossed her arms and took on a thoughtful expression.

"So, it's okay if it's you? Is that what you're saying?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one whose been choosing Mark over me lately!"

"So, a few weeks of my friendship with Mark has upset you?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't it?"

Unable to hold in her emotions over the irony of it all, Arizona finally let a small laugh escape. The sound seemed only to infuriate Callie all the more.

"You know what, Calliope? It sounds to me like you're jealous of Mark!"

And then...

Silence.

Callie felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. Her mouth was open to offer up some counter argument, but she found no words could escape her. Wide, shocked, dark brown eyes stared intently into soft baby blue.

The words were hauntingly familiar. Though it had been several months since Callie had heard them, and though her memories of the overall incident were fairly hazy, she could recall with vivid clarity the last time the words 'jealous' and 'Mark' had shared the same sentence.

She and Arizona had been going to a B & B to rekindle the romance in their relationship. Callie had offered the weekend in the hopes of reconnecting with her, then, girlfriend again. No sooner had the two of them gotten on the road then Mark had begun texting, complaining to Callie about his sorrows and woes over Lexie.

Arizona had felt slighted, implying that Callie placed her friendship with Mark over her relationship with her. Callie had lashed out and accused Arizona of being jealous of Mark.

The look she had received after the words had left her lips had been the most hurt and disappointed she had ever seen from her partner. Until just now, Callie had been unable to understand what that look meant.

How it felt.

"Arizona..."she said, trying to find her voice, but her wife cut her off with a hand in the air.

"You think I don't understand how you feel? You think I don't get that? A few weeks of it for you and you're ready to come to blows. How do you think it's felt for me? I've been dealing with matters for years, Calliope. Mark being in our bed, Mark dumping his problems on us, Mark taking over roles that should have been reserved for_ me_!"

As she listed off her points, she counted them off on her fingers to give them added emphasis.

Callie swallowed the painful lump in her throat and continued to listen as her revelation fell upon her shoulders.

"I tried to get you to see it, but you couldn't. I was accused of not giving him a chance. I was accused of trying to hog your time. I was accused of being jealous. After I nearly lost you in that car accident, I knew I couldn't keep driving a wedge between us. I realized fully that if I wanted to have any part in your life and Sofia's I had to just suck things up and deal. You and Mark were a package deal."

Shaking her head, Callie took a step towards her wife. She couldn't believe how blind she'd been over the years. Mark had been her friend long before she'd ever met Arizona and so she'd never tried to change or adjust how she viewed that friendship. Instead, she'd demanded that Arizona be the one to change her views and opinions.

"Arizona, I didn't..."

"No, don't, Callie. Okay? I'm not upset. I love you. I love Sofia. I can't say that I love Mark or the fact that you seem to have some compulsive need to sleep with him, but I can tolerate him if it means we don't argue anymore. You chose _me_ when we got married. That was enough for me. I've just tried to do as you asked and give him a chance seeing as he's not going anywhere."

Callie, again, shook her head. She didn't want Arizona settling. She didn't want the woman she loved changing who she was any more than she already had. Not for her. Arizona had walked away from the Carter-Madison grant. For her. She had left Africa and come back to Seattle. For her. Even after learning of her one night affair with Mark and her resultant pregnancy, Arizona had still chosen to grin and bear it and remain faithful to them. For her.

The love Callie had always longed for had been right in front of her and she'd been too blinded by past failures and heartaches to see it. Arizona had fought for her every step of the way for the past two years. After her accident and Sofia's early birth, the two of them had been busy with Callie's recovery, Sofia's stability, their wedding, and finally learning to be a couple with a newborn in the house.

They'd had very little time to evaluate themselves or their relationship and so Callie had been unable to fully see and appreciate how hard the entire ordeal had been, and still was, for Arizona.

"No. You may be okay, but I'm not, Arizona. I _did_ chose you. I married you and I took those vows seriously. I promised to love you and ensure that you were happy and healthy. I never saw my own behavior where Mark was concerned. He's just always been my friend, you know? I didn't want to...I didn't want to...run the risk of isolating him if you and I didn't work out."

Arizona put her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrows. "Umm, so the past few years with me have been, what, a trial run?" She wasn't trying to argue, but Callie's words left her curious.

Stepping closer still, Callie smiled softly and shook her head.

"No. The past few years, even with the bumps in the road, have been the _happiest_ of my life. Mark's been my fall back person. He's the person I was able to be a fuck up with and not be judged for my childish behavior. With him, I never had to acknowledge my flaws or my faults in my past relationships. Somehow, even though you were different than anyone else I'd ever met, I still put those defenses in place...without even realizing it."

Nodding her head, Arizona bit her lip playfully. "So, what does all that mean for us, exactly?"

Callie smiled, fully, as she noticed the change of mood in the room.

"Well, first of all, it means that from now on there is a _you_ and a _me_ and only a you and a me. Mark will only be around in a fatherly capacity. We'll get the locks changed on the doors, too. I'll talk with him and let him know things have to change. I don't want to lose him as a friend and I don't want you feeling like you can't spend time with him either, but he has to realize that we're married now and that comes first."

Smiling, her eyes bright and happy, Arizona stepped forward into Callie's personal space. She looked into her eyes and studied her features for a moment.

"_Thank-you_." she said, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her wife's full lips. "With that, I think I'm gonna go shower and try to relax."

Callie scrunched her brows upon seeing Arizona's retreating form. After everything they'd just said, the other woman was just going to walk away and relax in the shower?

"Um, what? No you're not." she said in a voice that left little room for argument. Grabbing Arizona's wrist, she tugged with just enough force to send her wife colliding back into her. Once their bodies were flush against the other, Callie reached around with her left hand and pulled the head of blonde hair towards herself. Her right hand wrapped around her lover's back and splayed across her shoulder blades.

Before their lips could meet, Arizona smirked and asked "Are we going to do what I think we're about to do?"

"_Mmmhmm_." Callie replied, her heart already racing and her eyes taking on a hooded quality. The hand she had in Arizona's hair tangled and grasped more firmly.

Arizona kissed the side of her partner's mouth and brought up her hand to grasp the side of Callie's neck. Turning her head, she whispered against a set of lips longing for her touch.

"Are you about to make me your sex slave?" The words were barely audible over her amused giggle.

Her tone was playful but also brought with it a slight expectant tremble. The husky change in pitch excited Callie.

"_Hell yes_." was all the Latina could say before leaning forward and pressing her mouth to Arizona's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: So, here we are! The final chapter. I really want to thank everyone who has read, commented, or sent me a message. Writing again for all of you guys has been great fun and shown me how much I missed it and all of you. I still can't say if I'll write another story. C/AZ still aren't the same for me. Oh well, let's not delay the fun chapter any longer!** **NOT SAFE TO READ AT WORK****

* * *

><p>Callie felt Arizona bite her bottom lip and tug at the soft and moist moaned and moved her right hand down to the button of the blonde's jeans. Tonight wasn't meant to be one of slow, lazy, lovemaking. They had time for that later. Callie wanted to ravish her wife. She wanted her to tremble and shake and cry her name.<p>

Breaking away from Arizona's lips, Callie leaned her head against the blonde's forehead and started undoing the button beneath her fingers. She heard Arizona gasp and felt the gesture wash across her face. It only fueled her desire. Hands clawed at her neck and kept her from moving an inch.

Not that she would.

When the button popped free, Callie wasted no time in renewing the kiss she'd stopped moments before. Arizona seemed, momentarily, startled by the force displayed, but she quickly overcame the feeling and swiped her tongue over Callie's. Fingers, dextrous and adroit, vigorously pulled down the zipper of her pants and pushed themselves past the barrier of her panties.

Moaning, Arizona couldn't stop herself from immediately rolling her hips to feel the touch of her partner. It had been a long time since the two of them had engaged in the type of sex they currently were. After Callie's accident, Arizona had been too worried of her wife over-exerting herself and so had insisted that they keep their affairs as far from strenuous as possible.

Add a baby to the mix and it had been nearly an age to Arizona since she'd felt Callie take her in so heated a manner.

Her wife's fingers brushed across her throbbing center and caused her to bite down on Callie's neck. She could barely stand. Were it not for Callie, Arizona knew she'd be unable.

_"Jesus_...how did you get so wet?" Callie whispered against the blonde's skin in a husky voice. Arizona was grinding herself against her hand and the display was an incredible turn on for her. The desperate way the blonde clung to her shoulders only fueled her desire.

"Seeing you act so jealous made me wet for you." Arizona responded. Her lips nipped at Callie's neck and jawline while her hips moved against the fingers rubbing across her clit.

Before Callie could say anything further, Arizona reached down between them with her left hand and grasped her wife's wrist.

"I'd nearly forgotten how good you feel." she whispered as she closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against Callie's cheek.

She began to move Callie's wrist up and down, back and forth, all the while ensuring her hips rolled to the same rhythm. When Callie tried to enter her, she shook her head and tightened the hold she had on her lower arm.

"No." she said in a heavy tone. "Just touch me like this."

Callie only nodded and allowed Arizona to, once again, set the pace of their frantic encounter. Leaning down, she sought out her wife's lips and sucked her tongue into her mouth. Her left hand, which had been keeping a secure hold on a head of blonde hair, lowered itself to the base of Arizona's back.

Pushing, with just enough force, she brought the two of them closer to together. Arizona's breathing hitched and became more shallow. Their kiss became harder to maintain. Callie pulled her face back and opened her eyes. Wetness was covering her fingers while heat continued to radiate from the blonde's center.

"Scream for me." Callie whispered against the shell of Arizona's ear.

As the words left her mouth, she felt more of her wife's weight sink into her as the blonde's knees nearly buckled. A fresh surge of moisture coated her fingers and a loud and, very pleasant to Callie's ears, hoarse scream tore from Arizona's throat.

Callie couldn't remember the last time she'd made Arizona come quite so vocally. Over the past several months, the two of them had only engaged in quick, quiet romps whenever they could manage the time. Those encounters took the edge off for both of them but rarely left them feeling sated and fulfilled.

This wasn't one of those encounters. Though it had been quick, Callie could feel that familiar connection that so often accompanied her whenever in Arizona's presence. It felt good being with her. She felt revived and rejuvenated.

And horny.

Not allowing Arizona a moment to enjoy her afterglow, she quickly tugged the blonde's tight blue top up her body before removing it all together. Curious, deeply lustful, eyes stared back at her, but she only smiled wickedly and started walking the two of them towards their room.

As they moved, articles of clothing found themselves discarded and left in a hapless trail along the floor. Lips and fingers explored the new skin revealed and moans of pleasure and gratitude sounded throughout the apartment.

When they made it their bed, both now fully naked and bare to the other, Arizona sought to gain the upper hand and push Callie towards the mattress. Callie's larger form worked in her favor and, a moment later, Arizona found herself underneath the weight of her wife.

"You're mine tonight, remember?" Callie whispered playfully.

Slightly put off by the idea of being topped, Arizona only smirked and brought Callie down closer to her. Their lips met again in a wet embrace. Arizona's fingers danced across the Latina's lower back before dipping low and teasing the wetness she found between quivering thighs.

"_Fuck_..." Callie moaned against her chin.

"Seems you're pretty wet yourself, Calliope." the smaller woman joked. Her fingers moved through aroused and moist folds before finding the source of the abundant heat.

"What's got you so excited, hmm?" Arizona continued her facetious line of questioning. She was quite enjoying the upper hand she'd managed to obtain.

Callie grabbed her wife's right hand and entwined their fingers. Using her strength, she pressed Arizona's smaller hand into the mattress and pushed back against the fingers still toying between her legs.

"You've got me like this. Feeling you come undone all over my fingers made me so wet for you."

The words caused the blonde to moan and her fingers, for a moment, stopped their ministrations. In that infinitesimal span of time, Callie managed to stop herself from rubbing back against Arizona's fingers and sat up on her knees, looking down at the beautiful body beneath her.

Her wife's shocked expression was priceless to her.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked.

Running her hands down the smaller woman's body, Callie caressed and squeezed full, heavy, breasts and trailed her thumbs over tight and peaked nipples. Already dark blue eyes seemed to become a burning indigo.

"Roll over and I'll show you." Callie replied, moving so that Arizona could do as she asked.

Once on her stomach, Arizona swallowed and tried to calm her overloaded body.

She didn't have to wait long. Callie's chest pressed up against her back and a warm mouth attached itself to her neck and shoulder. Before she could question anything, she felt fingers trailing down her back, across her hips, over her buttocks and finally coming to rest at her sex.

Suddenly, she realized what Callie intended. As much as she loved the other woman, Arizona had always been hesitant when it came to Callie making love to her from this position. Something about not being able to see or control much of the encounter had wreaked havoc on her ability to enjoy it.

"I love you." Callie breathed into the crook of her neck. "More than anything. More than _anyone_."

Callie's choice of words silenced the chaotic thoughts in her mind. She knew the other woman was referring to Mark and their recent discussions. Callie was trying to make a point. Arizona appreciated the gesture. It helped to quell her nerves.

"I love you, too, Calliope." she responded in kind.

Callie's fingers squeezed her buttocks and the feeling caused a shock wave of electrifying pleasure to settle in her stomach. She felt her own wetness run down her thighs.

"Are you going to let me do this?" Callie asked, moving her fingers back to Arizona's sex and enjoying the wetness she found there.

The blonde bit her lip and moaned. Her wife's question seemed to be asking more of her than what appeared on the surface. She felt as thought she and Callie were about to embark on a new chapter of their lives together.

Nodding, she blew out a breath and said "Yes."

As before in the living room, no foreplay was forthcoming this evening. Callie worked with a purpose and a singular goal in mind.

To make Arizona come. Hard and fast.

Slipping low in her partner's sex, Callie moved through the wetness and easily coated her fingers in her arousal. Pinching Arizona's clit, she quickly pushed two fingers into her opening and leaned her body into her thrust.

The strangled, half-cry, that escaped Arizona's mouth spurred Callie's efforts. Lowering her lips once again to her lover's neck, Callie set up a fast yet deliberate pace. She pushed her self against Arizona's back to give herself more leverage and soon felt her fingers coated, literally coated, with the blonde's hot, slippery excitement.

For someone who, at first, had been so hesitant Arizona's body betrayed her and spoke of how much she was enjoying Callie fucking her. She realized that she didn't need to see Callie. All she had to do was _feel_ her. One of her hands was gripping the bed sheets, while the other played with her breast. Callie's mouth continued to bite and suck her flesh while she pounded her into the bed.

Arizona had never felt powerless. Ever. She'd never given anyone the chance to make her feel that way either. Tonight was a first for her. She was vulnerable and unable to move and Callie was ramming her so deeply and so hard and so fast that the bed was crying in protest-yet, Arizona was loving every second of it. Her whimpers and grunts mingled with Callie's and before long, she managed to raise up on her knees.

Callie moved with her and linked their hands. Leaning over Arizona's back, she never let up her thrusts. The sounds, the wet and slapping sounds of lovemaking, only heightened the experience for both of them.

Moisture ran down Arizona's thighs and her back hurt but, still, she pushed down and back against Callie's probing fingers. She felt Callie's own wet and aching sex come into contact with her ass and moaned, loudly, when she felt her wife begin to grind against her.

The completely unabashed and liberated motion, coupled with the fingers continuing to thrust deep within her, as if searching for something, was finally too much for her.

Her front half, no longer able to support their weight, fell against the pillows while her buttocks remained in the air. Callie's fingers stilled and Arizona felt herself come.

Hard.

Harder than she'd ever come in her life.

The bed muffled her cry of release and pleasure. Vaguely, she could hear Callie's shaky whimper as her orgasm caused her to fall against her back. Sweat glistened across her chest and her heart pounded so loudly in her head that, for a moment, she was deaf to the world.

Callie removed herself from inside her wife and kissed the delicate curve of her shoulder blade. Pushing against Arizona's lower back, she guided the other woman back down to their bed and wrapped her up in a comforting embrace, her front to the blonde's back.

Arizona's ragged breathing was nearly enough to bring the Latina to a second orgasm.

After several long and quiet minutes, Callie felt her love begin to stir.

"You're so beautiful, Arizona." she said in heartfelt tones before kissing her shoulder. "And, you're _mine_."

Laughing, the blonde nodded and hummed her agreement.

Silence surrounded them again before, "Did I fuck you speechless?"

Another beat and then Arizona turned a bit so that she could see her wife's face.

"I think you might have. I feel like jell-o. I can barely move."

Callie laughed out loud and ran the back of her knuckles along the dip and curve of Arizona's waist and hip.

"That's too bad. As my sex slave, you have some services that need to be rendered."

Arizona turned around fully and placed a hand on Callie's cheek. Smiling softly, she did nothing but stare at the other woman for a few heartbeats.

"What kind of services are we talking about here?"

Rolling them over so that Arizona was now on top, Callie placed her hands on the tops of her partner's thighs.

"Well, " she started, "I'm thinking the kind that involve you going to the 'Y'.

Arizona smirked, full of confidence, and began to move down Callie's luscious form.

"I love eating at the 'Y'"


End file.
